battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TI154th
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome! Hi there, TI154th! Welcome to this wiki and I truly hope you enjpy your stay here! If you need any help, you can ask me or the other adminstrators! And while I am at it, is there a nickname I could call you by? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "Lore" Please stop adding unnecessary words in the article. Lore is not used in this wiki as it tries to show only facts. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello A great start to editing here TI154th. Just a quick point SWBF:ES or BF:ES not BF ES OK. Also the difference between a fighter and a starfighter is a fighter is only available on ground maps like Bespin: Platforms whereas a starfighter is available on a space map like Space Felucia. I hope you keep up the great standard of editing. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE: Description would do some good. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Classes No it's OK I've done it, sometimes the strategy guide etc will over complicate matters and add a class like superiority starfighter etc but this as a combination of a canon class and the actual BF class, it's best to go with the class designations from the game.. Don't let that stop you from adding info from those sources just remember the actual game overrides them. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Reference In this wiki, reference is not needed. So please do not add such. To see edit styles accepted go to Manual of Style and Template Page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Class The main thing is that BFI and II out rank ES and RS in 'officialness' so the TIE Interceptor is a Interceptor Class ship but a note can be made in the trivia about it been a scout class in ES OK. As for the question of references we don't need them unless the text is directly copied. Do you own ES? If so we desperately need ES content adding to articles as currently none of us own it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE: Referencing is not required in this wiki because the only source given is battlefront source. You might say it is "another star wars galaxy" but we are just writing things from battlefront point of view. For an example: TIE interceptor is an interceptor in the battlefront but according to canon, it is a space superiority starfighter, nonetheless, if this is a battlefront wiki, the official role would be an interceptor. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OK I'll take your word for it, as I don't have ES, what is the Imperial transport in ES the Theta or Sentinel Class? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . ? TI154th (Do you mind if I just call you TI?), may I ask what time zone do you live in? Some time you pop up before I am online and stays after I am offline... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great Christmas, TI154th! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hi have a marry christmas and a happy new year :) Obi wan masterexxx10 00:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Well Done Congratulations on the TFU thing. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) re: star wars the force unleashed 2 so you beat the game on star wars the force unleashed 2 on Xbox Obi wan masterexxx10 18:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Though, I prefer the first TFU, I think the second one deserve it! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) categorys Only actual ingame units go in the category Galactic Empire Classes etc, MOD units only go in the MOD Classes or MOD content categories. As far as I can tell all the droids in the category are ingame units or customisable parts from RS/ES. And the displayable images that represent a category I think they are random and can't be changed. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) re: so you just beat the game on force unleashed 2 Obi wan masterexxx10 20:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I need your opinion on this. Hi, TI154th, I am wondering if you could help me by voting on the removal of comment option here. Congratulations! TI15th, you are now a Commander and a part of the High Council and your added on user of the month which it means that you are doing a great work on this wiki Obi wan masterexxx10 19:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah theres some users that where commenders for doing good edits and try to check the home page of this wiki and theres something called (user of the month) you can see your name on the home page for doing a great job Obi wan masterexxx10 23:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, well I hope you get it out and recover soon man. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, my gosh! Please do get well better, we all wish so...Hopefully you will be back in two to three weeks....nonetheless, I wish you to get better! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Great That's great news mate, don't force your self to edit let your arm recover, I'm glad it's not cancerous. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *And to that note, congratulations, WAVE! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I was the one to say that Anakin but I hope you feel better WAVE Obi wan masterexxx10 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Please come back, Commander! You are great at leading pages to their way to the greatest achevements, and we hope you will come back and help us out! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC)